greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle System
This is a very basic look at how battle works in the sub. If you have any in depth question, please contact one of us and we'll be happy to try and answer your questions. Combat is turn-based, much like in the games. Combat order will be determined by comparing characters’ respective AGL stats. When a player character makes an action, the GM for that particular battle will post a response denoting the result of your action. Except in the case of 1 More!, they will also note the next player who moves, and it then becomes their turn. When an enemy’s turn occurs, the GM will describe those actions. A Note: In this particular sub, we don’t do exact damage calculations. In other words, we won’t say something along the lines “X player has 350 HP left.” We tend to do things more qualitatively here, though we always give players a sense of how much HP/SP their characters have remaining. Possible Actions: * Attack (with equipped weapon): Your character attacks with their weapon. Success is determined by AGL and LUK calculations, and damage dealt is dependent upon the STR stat. * Skills: If your character has awakened to their persona, they have access to certain skills. You may use one of these skills. * Fusion Skill: If you and a teammate have decided to combine skills, you may do so. The first of the two characters spends his or her turn by charging his skill, while the second person describes, names, and performs the attack. * Guard: Your character assumes a defensive stance that lasts for one attack. While guarding, your character cannot be knocked down from weaknesses or critical hits, and cannot be inflicted with ailments. * Guard a Teammate: This is a feature that we’ve added. Guarding a teammate protects a teammate from being knocked down, as well as ailments. **Guarding a teammate does not protect you from any of these things. * Items: At the beginning of every battle, you will be able to take one item with you. If you have not yet used your item, you may do so. Note that every character only gets one item per (BA) thread. The 1 More! System: For those who may not be familiar, I’ll lay out the general tendencies of the 1 More! system. Players take their turns in sequence, but there are a few exceptions to this. If a physical attack results in a critical hit, or an attack hits a target’s weakness, that target is knocked down, and the character who performed the attack takes an extra turn. If all targets on one side are knocked down, and there are at least two members standing on the other side, that side may perform an All-Out Attack, which deals powerful Almighty (non-attribute) damage to the knocked down targets. In turn, all the knocked down targets get up. The Knocked Down status is a particularly dangerous condition. While knocked down, characters cannot dodge incoming attacks in any capacity. If any attack connects with a knocked down target, there is a 50% chance that that attack will dizzy the target, forcing them to skip their next turn. Furthermore, if a knocked down character is hit by a critical hit or a weakness, they will be dizzied automatically. As is expected, when all teammates reach Zero health the battle is lost. Often wiped out parties will to teleported out of battle by scanner characters or supported by a secondary team.